


Ludwig in Heiligenstadt (Ludwig van Beethoven)

by MarquisDeMenaux



Series: Ludwig [2]
Category: Classical Music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Depression, Freude und Leid
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: Ludwig weiß keinen Ausweg mehr...





	Ludwig in Heiligenstadt (Ludwig van Beethoven)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh mein Gott, ich musste das JETZT schreiben sonst hätte es mich aufgefressen!
> 
> Sorry für all die Schreibfehler!

Gedankenverloren spaziert Ludwig durch den Wald, der Wald ist neben der Musik eine seiner größten Passionen. Es ist hier angenehm dunkel und kühl, der Wald hat sein eigenes Klima. Draußen ist es sehr heiß, beinahe unangenehm heiß, die Sonne übersteigt schon die 35°C Marke. Sein Gehrock liegt locker über einem Arm, er hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Die Sonne schickt lichte Strahlen auf die Erde, das was davon im Wald ankommt sind einige Tunnel, er nennt sie bei sich Fingerzeige Gottes. Sie strahlen hinab wie eine Einladung hinauf!

Soll er ihnen folgen?

Sein Herz ist betrübt, beinahe so tief betrübt, dass er wirklich daran glaubt, dass das sein einziger Ausweg ist. 

Ludwig hält sich gerade wieder in Heiligenstadt auf und vor sechs Jahren 1802 hat er hier sein Testament geschrieben, seit dem geht es ihm wirklich sehr schlecht.

XXX

Mandelöl Ohrentropfen danach Meerrettich- Baumwolle hatten sie ihm zur Behandlung in die Ohren gesteckt, danach verschiedene Teesorten ausprobiert, er bekam schreckliche Blasen die so sehr schmerzten, dass er nicht aus dem Bett aufstehen konnte. Die Blasen platzten auf und somit sollte nun auch seine Krankheit verschwinden, was sie nicht tat! Er nahm lauwarme Donaubäder, die etwas halfen aber auf lange Sicht gesehen nichts brachten. 

Nichts half. 

Seit drei Jahren wurden seine Ohren immer schlimmer, ein neidischer Dämon hatte seiner Gesundheit einen schlimmen Streich gespielt!

XXX

Seine Ohren sausen und brausen seit dem Tag und Nacht. Er hört die Menschen wohl noch aber er versteht sie nicht mehr! 

´Ich bringe mein Leben elend zu. Seit zwei Jahren meide ich alle Gesellschaften, weils mir nicht möglich ist, den Leuten zu sagen, ich bin taub. Hätte ich irgend ein anderes Fach so gings noch eher, aber in meinem Fach ist es ein schrecklicher Zustand. . . . Die hohen Töne von Instrumenten und Singstimmen höre ich nicht, wenn ich etwas weit weg bin, auch die Bläser im Orchester nicht. Manchmal auch hör ich den Redner, der leise spricht, wohl, aber die Worte nicht und doch, sobald jemand schreit, ist es mir unausstehlich!´

Hatte er an einen seiner Brüder geschrieben. 

So klopft das Schicksal an seine Seele. Das hatte er bereits in Sinfonie Nummer 5 zum Ausdruck gebracht.

XXX

Seitdem letzten Besuch hier ist er lakonisch geworden und Menschenfeindlich. Sein Gesicht ist oft düster umwölkt und seine Gedanken scheinen noch düsterer zu sein. Er versteht die Menschen nicht, er ist isoliert und ihm ist elend. Er sieht wie sie ihn anschreien und hasst sie dafür, ihm geht nicht in den Kopf, dass diese es meisten nur gut meinen. Sie erinnern ihn an seinen Vater, er war so oft betrunken und dann hat er ihn verprügelt als sei er ein Ding. Er trinkt selber, nicht so viel aber genug. Die Ärzte haben ihm bereits davon abgeraten aber es schert ihn nicht! Nein, er ist kein Alkoholiker… er genießt den Wein. Außerdem trinkt jeder Wein zu seiner Zeit, es ist normal… Wasser ist oft so schlecht das man es lieber mit Wein streckt. Was er nicht weiß ist, dass das Blei welches ein Zusatz davon ist ihn langsam dahin rafft. Er hat Syphilis, wie ebenfalls viele seiner Zeit. Diese macht ihn langsam taub und verursacht Fieber, Bläschen und schreckliche Schmerzen. 

Er lebt, bleibt am leben… er will noch so vieles komponieren und erschaffen nur der Kunst wegen… bleibt er unter den Lebenden. 

Doch das wiegt schwer, er möchte gehen, er will weg. Er hat genug. 

Er läuft vorn über gebeugt, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt und sieht zu Boden. Seine Depression frisst ihn auf, er würde gerne zu den anderen Menschen gehen, sie um sich haben und sie verstehen. Doch er kann ihnen auch schlecht sagen redet laut, schreit! Weil dann würde er sie immer noch nicht verstehen. Wenn er jedoch unter ihnen ist dann kann er sie nicht ertragen! Es ist ihm ein Graus und er will gehen. Er geht einfach und hinterlässt nicht nur eine Scherbe, er hinterlässt einen Haufen Scherben. 

Sein tiefstes Ich sehnt sich nach einer Erlösung!

Sein tiefstes Innerstes sehnt sich nach der Frau die er vergebens liebt. So sehr liebt, dass es ihn in Herz und Seele brennt. Seine unsterbliche Geliebte, sein Alles, sein tiefstes Ich… sein verzweifelter Versuch zu empfinden. Was er jedoch fühlt ist Traurigkeit, Verwundung und Verlust. Er sagt sich, er fühlt und ist dadurch am Leben! Was man fühlt ist gut, denn man fühlt überhaupt irgendetwas, man fühlt das Leben und wenn es noch so irrational und unerträglich ist. Er fühlt sich und will sich nicht fühlen. 

XXX

Da drüben ist eine Lichtung, er geht vom Wege ab und streift durch das Unterholz darauf zu. Moosig, erdiger Geruch umfängt ihn, lädt ihn ein Platz zu nehmen und zieht ihn hinab. Er setzt sich und legt die Hände zu beiden Seiten auf die Erde dann atmet er tief, fast den ganzen Wald in sein Herz und seine Lungen. Die Sonne verschwindet hinter den Wolken und er legt sich hinab. Hat das Gefühl, dass Wurzeln sich um ihn ranken und ihn tief ins Erdreich ziehen. In eine Unterwelt aus dunklem Lehm, knorrigen Zweigen, tiefem dumpfen Klang. Es ist ihm, als höre er den Ruf der Erde, der Ahnen und dem Allumfassendem.

Er breitet die Hände aus und die Beine, ergibt sich!

„Du kannst mich haben, nehme mich mit Dir fort… wohin auch immer… schicke mir Zeichen, was soll ich tun“?! Er sagt es inbrünstig und seine Stimme kling kratzig. 

Es beginnt zu regnen und fernes Donnergrollen kündigt ein Gewitter an. Er spürt die kühlenden Tropfen zunächst auf der Stirn und dann am ganzen Körper, ihm ist, als wüschen sie ihn rein! Als zögen sie all das dumpfe und schlechte aus ihm, nehmen es mit sich auf eine Reise hinab in das Erdreich. Er öffnet den Mund und schmeckt sie, sie schmecken so rein wie sie sich anfühlen. 

Das Gewitter zieht über ihn hinweg und er liegt stille, so still als wäre er bereits Tod! Blitze zucken im grellen Weiß über die Lichtung und drohen ihm Unheil! Sein Herz ist ganz stille, wie der Rest von ihm. 

So plötzlich wie es kommt, geht das Gewitter wieder und danach bricht die Sonne durch die rauen Wolken. Nebelschwaden aus filigranem Wasserdampf steigen in ihr auf und bedecken die ganze Lichtung. 

Er lächelt, plötzlich muss er lächeln. Dann lacht er und kann nicht mehr aufhören! 

Eine Welle aus Glück durchbrandet seinen Körper, weil die Sonne einen einzelnen Strahl, durch viele Kronen, auf ihn und nur auf ihn hinab sendet. Sie wärmt ihn und behütet ihn, schenkt ihm Kraft und Freude, gewährt ihm Sicherheit!

Etwas Göttliches liegt im Zauber dieses Momentes!  
Es ist als wäre er wieder geboren.

„Ich danke Dir“. Er schließt geblendet von so viel Schönheit die Augen. „Ich danke Dir so viel“. 

Dann setzt er sich auf und betrachtet die Tropfen auf einem Blatt das über ihm hängt. Die Sonne spiegelt sich darin wieder und kleine Sterne glitzern darin auf. 

XXX

Eine Melodie formt sich in seinem Kopf, das Erlebte wird er irgendwann in einer Melodie so schön wie die Sonne und so freudig wie seine innere Erregung darüber zum Ausdruck bringen. 

Als er den Wald verlässt geht es ihm gut und er atmet all die Liebe die er empfunden hat in sich auf um sie nie mehr zu vergessen!


End file.
